


Rainy Day in The Wastes

by AngryCapper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCapper/pseuds/AngryCapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zootopia used to be green. Its not anymore. The green went away. But Nick found a notebook left by a rabbit that might hold the key to bringing it back. Can he and his band of warriors go into the heart of the Zootopian Zone and save the future-- or at least the rabbit who wrote the journal? Find out in "Rainy Day in The Wastes!"" -ComicAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day in The Wastes

Nick grabbed the logs of firewood from the back of the jeep, slouching over them to make sure the rain wouldn’t wet them too much. He looked over to the camp site, just a few feet away from the small convoy of vehicles, inside of a ruined building. They wouldn’t want to continue in the rain, the mud would slow the jeeps to a crawl...

Just a month ago he was alone, nobody to watch his back, and nobody's back to watch. Now he had a whole squad. Fangmeyer, Delgato, Snarlof, Grizzoli, to name a few. He brought the firewood into their makeshift outpost. Delgato was already laying his magazines and bullets out on a table, counting his ammo. All of them were warriors, veteran survivors. He could only imagine the things they’ve fought against, the things they’ve had to go through. All of them had clean, well maintained weapons, made from before the fall. None of the homemade guns that everyone else used. He set the logs down in the center of the room and pulled out his firestarter, clumsily getting it. The fox wasn’t used to the bulk of the equipment they had given him. New armor, new guns, new knives, new compass, even a new watch which had a timer for his gas mask air filters. It was like he was one of them now. Part of their pack.   
He lit the tinder and fanned the fire. He knew that they were only with him because of the mission. He grabbed a chair and sat on it, watching the fire, making sure it wouldn’t go out. 

He rested his hand on his right breast, under the armor, under the vest which held his munitions, was a notebook written by a veteran Ranger. A rabbit, of all species. She noted down a lead to something that could bring the green back, a facility deep within the Zootopian Zone, where few dared venture into. Where much fewer came back from. He still remembered the scent of it when he opened the safe. Of earth. Of dirt. For a moment, there was no smell of death, no rot. No chemicals. Only of nature, a nature that was lost. She wanted to bring that back.

The sound of a guitar broke him out of his train of thought, Fangmeyer was playing it beside the fire. Nick reached into his vest and pulled out the notebook, the faint smell of dirt came back to him. He reread the last few logs. He sighed. The Rabbit had increasing concerns about the danger in the Zone, she became worried she wouldn’t come back. So much so that she went back to leave clues to where she was going. So worried that she left her notebook behind, which contained every lead she on the thing that would bring the green back. He read the last entry, which contained her hopes that someone would come to help if she was ever in trouble. It was dated two weeks ago.

“Hey Wilde.” He felt a tap on his knee. It was Grizzoli, holding out a hand of cards for him, “Could be a few hours until the rain stops. Put the book down, you must have read it at least half a dozen times now.”   
Nick stuffed it back under his vest and grabbed the cards, “It’s a good book.” He remarked back, dragging his chair to be with the others. Maybe he really was one of them now. Part of their pack, their order of warriors, survivors and explorers. Maybe the writer of the notebook really was in trouble. If that was the case, Nick was coming, and he was bringing some of the best soldiers the ruined world had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> A short written quickly for the Thematic Thursday - Rainy Day.


End file.
